


Hurt

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, post sdr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: Waking up is hard to do. Finding someone that is there willing to stay with you is harder.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScaredOfHam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaredOfHam/gifts).



> For my best friend and son who also happens to be a great Naegi roleplayer. I kinda based it off one of our rps. I hope you do like it and that I can continue to make stories from our rps! <3

He is the sun and you are merely a small planet that revolves around him. Slowly rotating around his radiance to ensure that you never miss a moment. 

His warmth is something you crave, something you’re more than afraid that will slip through your fingers without warning. But it’s comforting, alluring, safe. 

You really wish he didn’t have to leave your side to attend to other duties. Wanting nothing more than bask in his presence all day. 

How selfish of you. 

You really shouldn't think that way. He is very important after all. 

**_Ultimate Hope. Makoto Naegi is the Ultimate Hope._** You are forgettable, stupid, worthless, puny Nagito Komaeda. 

But like a moth to a flame you’re attracted to him. You were always one for getting your nose stuck in places it shouldn’t be. Maybe it’s the diseases that riddens your body since you were young that makes you think you’re capable to handle such things. 

But there is no doubt that Makoto Naegi is bright. _Radiating._ Like the sun, he should be admired from afar rather than touched for you would burst instantaneously at the first contact. But you’re so foolish to think that there might an exception for you. 

 

_You hate Makoto Naegi with every fiber in your being._

The way he looks at you so passively and without any malice makes you sick to your stomach. 

His touch is gentle unlike _hers._

He’s patient with you, it’s laughable even with how many insults you’ve thrown at him. Hitting every low point you can possible hit. 

Yet he still smiles at you when he visits and leaves with a “See you later Komaeda-kun.”

You want to cry. Scream even. Tear your wiry, disgusting hair from its roots. 

You can only do so much with one hand. 

Or restrained down to the bed hooked up to yet another IV. 

It never occurred to you that the sun could **dull** down so much when he stepped into the room beside the other doctors. The blinding smile he always held was gone. It’s your fault. 

_All your fault._

The sun does not return.

No matter how many times you ask, plead, or _beg_ \- the denial of him is firm.

He’s gone, you drove the light away. Just like everything else you’ve ever held onto in your miserable life. What’s stopping you from ending it? You have nothing now. You couldn’t become hope, you gave into despair like the disgusting little bug you are. 

_Pathetic._

Pathetic Nagito Komaeda. ~~You really should end yourself soon.~~

 

It seems you can’t even do that right.

_Really? Why are you alive? What is the point of your existence anyway?_

To take up space and make everyone else around you missarible it seems. 

But alas the sun finally returns! 

He returns and you cling to him like a child to their mother. Angry tears stream down your face, are you angry at him for abandoning you? At yourself for thinking that you could live without him? Without this warmth that envelopes you when he tries to take you into his small arms, trying so hard to protect you from yourself. So kind..So kind..Such a kind person.

You still hate him. Still despise him for taking the one thing that you set out to do rightfully yourself. 

But there’s there overwhelming feeling of something else. 

Something unnamed and you deny the warmth in your chest, the flutter of your heart when he’s around. 

You bite your tongue the next time he’s around, letting him go on about your health status. Your head is against his, having scooted over earlier so you could be closer together. He allows it, as his voice carries on your gaze travels over him. Keeping quiet is what you have took to anyways. Naegi does not mind. 

You continue to lean against him, content for the moment.  
Your eyes droop, his voice is comforting, calming. It’s like a lullaby. 

One you could grow used to..

Maybe begin to even like. 

You’re too tired to think any further. Any more thoughts coming out of your rotted brain are just too troublesome to deal with right now with the way Naegi’s voice softens and soon fades as you slumber. 

Maybe you didn’t hate him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Man I know I should totally get on some of my other stories but it's like Komagi has took over my life and I'm not really? that upset over it. Like if I must I'll fill up the tag owo  
> But what would you guys like to see next? Some of my old works continued? A new fic? 
> 
> But as always comments, kudos, and criticism is always appreciated  
> Til next time! <3


End file.
